


Note on a CNU Notice Board

by ArwenLune



Series: Negotiation Notes [4]
Category: Standoff
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Team, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank puts up the sign-up list for the 4th Annual CNU Paintball Session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note on a CNU Notice Board




End file.
